Operation Killing Blow
In response to the Brony's acts in the kidnapping of Erich von Bleinspeiler and the Seizing of Furry territory in Africa, both of which the Void Hand Empire have taken as an act of war, a joint effort between the Swarm and the Void Hand Empire has been made to retaliate. Atlantic Strategy The Black Army, the Knights of Brendan, and the Emperor himself are to land in Hastings, to lead a siege on London, to reclaim the Emperor's birthright. The Swarm are moving in on Niger, Chad, Nigeria, Libya, Tunisia, and Algeria in order to allow the Skeleton army to attack n claim Morocco for the Void Hand. The royal guard and the Dwemmer army are moving in with half of the navy, lead by Captain Hephestion the Strong, to take the sout west Africa coast (Coté d'Ivoire, Burkina Faso, Sierra Leone, Liberia, Senegal, Mali, Mauritania, Guinea, Gambia, Guinea Bissau, Ghana, Togo, and Benin). After the siege of London, Emperor Billious will be king of England and will move on to Norway to reclaim his 2nd birthright and push on towards the rest of Scandinavia (Sweden, Finland, and Denmark). Meanwhile, the FCA troops, the Norman Company, and the Volunteer Furry Brigade (all members of the Void Hand Empire) are pushing into western Mexico. Squadrons Aplha, Beta, and Charlie of the Swarm will Invade by A Swarm of Bugs into Brest and the West Coast of France, then Alpha and Charlie push in inward between Paris and Nice. Beta will split into Baker and Burger and take the Flanks North and South of the Flanks. Delta Squadron will land shortly After, taking the Southern Push into the Iberian Penisula. Armored Support will arive behind the Attack lines within a Week, employing New Hovertank models. Beta will Regroup when Objectives have been met in the South, pushing into Italy, with Irish Catholic to spur the Mostly Catholic Population into Opposition of the Bronies. Aplha and Charlie will form Apple and Push through the Lowlands. Death of Dr Drake On October 31st, 2019, Dr. Drake, friend of the Emperor of the Void Hand Empire, and creator of Gas 69, as killed in the Battle at Roros. Forensics show he was fatally stabbed by his companions during an ambushed in town square. Apparently, the companions were under the influence of sleeper agent brainwashing, courtesy of Raphael Olmstead, the greatest psychopath of our time. They have been institutionalized for this but no charges have been filed. Pacific Strategy Lol, just wing it I guess? - Executive Order 946, Premiere B-17 Timeline *October 29th - Kiesador Billious lands in Hastings, quickly charging into London city. By morning light, he is victorious. And begins planning his coronation as king and his invasion of Scandinavia. Meanwhile, Hephestion quickly invades Senegal and Mali and the countries south of it, but are stopped at the western Sahara, waiting for the Skeleton army to arrive. *October 30th The swarm takes Libya, Tunisia, and Algeria. Allowing the Skeleton army to March on Morocco, while the Swarm takes Chad and Niger. Meanwhile, Kiesador Billious has invaded Denmark and is being held to a standstill in Røros, Scandinavia. The tailbiter troops are sailing off to aid Billious. Swarm Airstrikes commence on Europe and in Africa, crippling Brony infrastructure and isolating individual points of interest. Non-Nuclear Missile strikes are aimed by the Swarm but all Missiles are held by Marshal Order A-1. The Main landings in Europe by the Swarm are put into Action with Subop: Spooks to not only deploy troops from Brest and the Wine Country, but also to Paradrop into Portugal and the Netherlands. Further Air support in the European region from Britian to be pacified from the Air, disabling Brony Artillery and Anti-Air early into the conflict. Airstrikes commence in Amsterdam and the Hauuge. The TailBiters are carried by the Norman Company to Norway, marching forward in very large numbers gunning down Bronies and taking the spot, suffering losses though as the Bronies try and keep it. *October 31st - the Skeleton army and Hephestion arrive in Norway after taking Iceland and Greenland. Panama secedes from the USF and rejoins the Void Hand Empire. The 5th Reich are in a standstill in France. The Swarm have claimed Italy, Greece, and have joined with the crusaders. TailBiter Helicopters fly over Brony territory, red, white, and black smoke being dropped. This blinds the Bronies, as the 5th Reich and TailBiters charge forward. Black and orange smoke is dropped after the first push, in honor of Halloween as the Stormtroopers charge the point and take some of it. But only some, as intense fighting keeps going. Ship 4269 lands as the first dro pship in Subop: Spooks in Brest and immediately starts securing the Area. Swarm Paratroops drop into Paris and begin to blow up buildings, severing European command from the Outside, isolating each Field Marshal. Field Marshal Orange of Brony Command and his 350,000 Troops are paid off for an unknown amount. Meanwhile, the Bronies of Sweden and Norway fall back to Finland to hold a better line with more troops. The Void Hand Empire advances and is held once again at the Finland border. Billious orders for trenches, bunkers, and bases to be transformed into battle Fortresses. Bronies counterattack into the night into the Building Force and push the Frontlines into Sweden. The Void hand Troops than have a Counterattack, pushing the Bronies back into Finland. Then a Brony Force attacks through Germany into undefended Sweden and Norway, encircling the void hand troops. The Brony Navy meets with the SNV Prime, a Superbattleship and it's Escort in the Battle of the Danish Channel. The Brony Navy takes a deaestating hit but eventually turns the SNV Prime and it's Escort back. The SNV Prime is sunk by Torpedo storm in the Battle of the Norwgiaen Sea. The Void Hand Empire sends the Zeppelins, Mordor wing Fighter, and project Skybreakr to retake it. *November 1st - the Void Hand counter is victorious and moves in to aid the allies in Mexico *November 2nd. The TailBiters Artillery takes out machine gun nests in France, half the troops charging with machine guns covering the charge as the smoke is dropped. The TailBiters take a good bit of losses, but they take more land as the troops scream to their death or victory. *November 3rd - the Black Army of the Void Hand Empire managed to pull an entire piece of the Finland border wall down. Scouts report that villages have been sacked and burned, with only stone fortresses with severed limbs hung with Barb wire and cooked, impaled corpses to mark they ever existed. n aAutopsy report says the corpses were fed on by Uruk-hai. Ineasternt France, a Swarm Missile destroys 8 Towns in i'sBblast Radius. Swarm forces push through the entirety of France to the 5th Reich's Borders. They also push through the southern Borders through Spain and begin the Assualt into Portugal. The Brony fortress in Qulu has fallen, the high tech fortress was inspired by Castel del Monte with an outer wall based on the Agra Fort design. I's outer wall was assaulted by a field of siege towers. Lord Kiesador Billious is using these towers to help build another layer to the outer wall of his newly acquired fortress. Brony Civilians lead an Uprising against the small Swarm Garrison in Wine Country, effectively cutting off the Iberian troops and the French troops while they await reinforcements. Rail connections are destroyed by the Brony Civilian populous to Prevent the Swarmfrom using anymore Hovertrains to deliver supplies or Soldiers. *November 4th - Finland falls to the Void Hand Empire. The Swarm Navy's SNV Andromeda and SNV Yugis, and their companion Ships, begin combat operations. The Battle of the West Pacific Begins. Swarm androids begin testing teleportation technology to begin taking Hawaii. Most Androids don't make it, and Subop: Luau starts with 95,000 short of Androids. *November 5th - the Void Hand Empire takes Normandy, finishing Kiesador Billious' campaign. All that is left is for Kiesador Billious to be crowned king of the UK, Norway, Sweden, Denmark, and Iceland. And dubbed Duke of Normandy and protector of the Nile. *November 6th - Kiesador Billious is coronated in Bern, Switzerland. Swarm Troops stop at the French Border with Italy and prepare an Offense. Bronies in the north (The united Provinces) dig in, making attacking in the area difficult. Offense in the North is halted by B-17 until further notice. XR-02 shuts down. XR-03 Powers on, and is put in charge of planning the Italian Offense. *November 8th - The Swarm Takes Rome. The Swarm charges into Brony-controlled Germany, freeing parts of the 5th Riech. The Swarm is pushed back in Iberia. The Void hands retake Europe. Brony forces Push aggressively into American Territory, declaring war on the Gamers. Subop: Luau is a Failure, disgracing Swarm teleportation technology. *November 9th - the Void Hand Empire pushes into Russia and eastern Europe, chasing the Brony kingdom. The Baltic states are taken but are stopped at Belarus. *November 17th. After nothing happening, the TailBiters suddenly push, destroying everything in their path, they spread taking more territory, going through lines and machine gun nests. They lose lots of men, but they die in honor, killing more for the other side. *November 18th - Tailbiter Forces are stopped by Brony Commandos and Marines in the Battle of Rovaniemi and are forced to dig into defensive positions as Machine Gun fire and rockets race above them. The Swarm is pushed back to Madrid, where new Defensive Line designed Androids are deployed, quickly assembling a defensive line and turrets, towers, and charging stations for the troops. The First Automated Tanks are deployed on the Belgian front, where they are easily destroyed by Brony anti-tank defenses. Swarm Androids land on the Big Island of Hawaii, where the Hawaiian forces quietly surrender in exchange for an official pardon from the Swarm. Governor-General of Swarm Cape Territories, Gillies Ambu, officially surrenders to Brony Lander Forces. The Bronies forcibly force their assembly lines to switch to Brony materials and Vehicles. Natural resource mines are Scuttled to prevent their usage in the Brony War effort. *November 19th - The TailBiters Airforce fires back, pushing Bronies back with over 200 planes, shooting and 50 dropping bombs on Brony nests and spots, a small number of bombs destroying the bases but not killing anyone. The noise of the planes causes a deep drop in morale for the Bronies. Ice-fit Anti-Air arrives at the front, pushing back the Tailbiter Airforce but not doing any notable damage. The Tailbiters are encircled in the 2nd Battle of Rovaniemi and TailBiterGeneral enforces "Protect the City at all Costs". The Swarm begins tactical supply Drops in the North and in Europe to aide Human Troops: Dropping almost 1,500 Tonnes of Food and Ammo over the day. The Swarm is beaten back from Paris, destroy roads as they retreat, halting the Brony Advance in Orleans and increasing the amount of defense turrets on the Western Front, and deploying AI-Driven Artillery. Androids are encircled in Rome, being cut off by a Secret Naval Invasion on the Western Italian Peninsula. Bronies push through Middle Congo while experiencing heavy resistance from 5th Reich Afrika Korps and an unfit militia. The bronies are soon brought to a standstill as their new recruits aren't as skilled as the battle-hardened Afrika Korps. Brony production surges to the point before the beginning of the War. The Swarm Retakes Italy and Pushes back into Portugal, making Landings in North Africa. Brony Forces in the Lowlands push back again, moving the Defensive Line back from Orleans to Blois. Brony Air Support is scaled up in Africa, but the fierce Luftwaffe stationed in Afrika shoots down some bombers and forces others to drive off. The 2 million Afrika Korps stationed fight image es I’ve the war for re with tank and air support. Swarm and German loyalists set up Resistance cells in the major cities, beginning to plan an attack to Brony-pressed Factories in Africa.\ *November 20th - The Swarm Lands in Belgium and takes the European Brony HQ in Brussels. The Swarm then encircles the Bronies in Paris and the greater Paris Area and prepares for Siege. Combat Engineers from the 5th Reich are flown in to help with the construction. The Afrika corps halt the Bronies in Mid-Africa, but the Newly supplied and High Morale Southern African Bronies out gun them, and defense is desperate against the Explosives-based Bunker-busting tactics of Field Marshal Jacks. A new Military HQ is set up in Cape Town. Swarm resistance cells blow up the North-South Railway between the Frontlines and the Supply Centers in Cape Town and Pretoria. *November 23rd - Ceasefire is Called *November 29th - Ceasefire is broken when the Swarm launches a Suprise Attack in North Africa, Pushing into the Sahara before retreating and establishing the "Sahara Line". The Void Hand Empire gifts Morocco (not the western Sahara) to the Swarm. Belarus falls to the Void Hand Empire, Ukraine and Moldova are now under seige. *November 30th - The Swarm Pushes into the Sahara, sieging out many pockets of Brony African Garrison troops, most dying of thirst in the process. The Swarm sucessfully pushes into South Africa. The Bronies move thiei South African HQ to the Coast and Prepare for heavy Warfare, establishing a Defensive line 10 miles south of the Offensive Line to hold off the Swarm. 5th Riech and Swarm Resistance Cells cripple Factories, leaving the Bronies without a Solid supply chain. A Joint Void Hand-Swarm offensive Pushes through Mexico into Brony California. The Crippled Resistance in France collapses, leaving Eastern Europe as the lLst Bastion of The Bronies. *December 3rd - The Swarm lands on Southern Africa and begins to squash the limited Brony Resistance. Portugese Brony forces begin to debate Surrender. The Swarm is willing to Negotiate. The Black Army is redeployed to the Eastern Front. *December 5th - The South African Attack by the Swarm is destroyed after an experimental Anti-Robot Bombs are deployed to the Front Line. Portuguese Bronies surrender and are resettled back in Ireland, with the Leaders scheduled to be Executed on Live TV on the 7th. *December 9th - Operation Killing Blow is halted to give way for Operation Python. The Swarm Lab for Armed Robotics declared All Information pertaining to the Operation Government Property. Category:Operations